


Come With Me

by mjduncan



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe, Claudia Donovan - Freeform, F/F, Wolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjduncan/pseuds/mjduncan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bering and Wells, DEBS AU fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
> ..  
> ..  
> Note: I didn’t want to totally plagiarize the movie with this ridiculous idea of mine, so I’ve tweaked the elements of the film to serve my purpose in getting HG and Myka together while still (hopefully) keeping the original tone of the film and the character traits of canon HG and Myka at least somewhat intact. AUs like this are certainly not in my usual bag of tricks, so I hope this comes across as being a somewhat believable, enjoyable read, and that I didn’t mess it up too badly.

The Junk Pit was certainly not a club that any of Myka Bering’s peers or superiors at Jameson University, the secretive training academy for the elite government espionage unit called the DEBS, would ever consider to look for her in. And that was precisely why she chose it. She lived her entire life under the intrusive lens of a microscope, her every word analyzed by the higher-ups and memorized to be repeated later by her fellow “students”; and her actions around campus and on assignment garnered even more attention. It was to be expected, she knew, as the only person to ever earn a perfect score on the secret test hidden in the SATs that the DEBS used to find new talent – but it was still a suffocating way to live.

And after a week of exams and spy ops capped off with her finally calling it quits with her boyfriend after a completely underwhelming eight months of dating, she was just looking for a night out where she could simply be. A night without anyone watching her every move. Just a few hours of freedom before she returned to the DEBS and once more took up the mantel of the Perfect Score.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she glanced at the screen only long enough to see that she didn’t want to answer before she silenced it and slipped it back into the back pocket of her jeans. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with her life, she just wanted to escape for a while. Have a drink or two, or three, and see where the night took her.

More than living up to its name, the interior of the Junk Pit was, well, junky, but there was something strangely endearing about it too. The club didn’t pretend to be something it wasn’t. There were no expensive lighting systems or other tools used to set a mood, and Myka felt strangely at ease in the unpretentious space. It was simple. Fun. Loud.

The perfect antithesis to her staid, serious, responsibility-laden existence.

A stool opened up as she approached the bar and she smiled to herself as she slid onto it. She rested her forearms on the sleek varnished bar top as she let her eyes dance over the various bottles sitting in a jumbled display on the wall opposite her. When the bartender, a pretty woman not much older than herself with bright pink hair, came by, she ordered a Jack and coke and, once she had her drink in hand, she spun around on her seat to watch the show happening on the floor in front of her. She sipped her drink as she let her eyes dance over the crowd, and she swore softly under her breath when a warm body brushed up against her. She had been so distracted that she hadn’t even seen the person approach, and she silently berated herself for the egregious lapse in awareness. It was one thing for her to say that she needed a break from her life, but it was yet another to forget her training so much that she let somebody get that close to her without her noticing.

Mrs. Fredric would have her ass if she ever heard about that one.

A distinctly feminine voice called loudly, in a lush English accent, “Pint of Guinness,” nearly in her ear, and Myka hummed softly to herself as she tore her attention away from the dance floor. The accent was posh, one that she would expect to hear amidst the hallowed paths of Cambridge or Oxford, and she couldn’t help but wonder what in the world it was that brought the Englishwoman to this particular dive bar that was so far off the beaten path in Los Angeles.

She bit her lip as she let her gaze sweep up the woman’s body, appreciating the subtle curves that were visible beneath her dark washed jeans and the way her linen button down draped over her body. Certainly not club clothes, which were typically tight and revealing, but she found herself nevertheless entranced. The top three buttons of the shirt were left open, leaving a tantalizing amount of cleavage on display, and she unconsciously licked her lips as her eyes lingered for a moment on a freckle that was visible on the exposed inner swell of the woman’s breast. When she finally moved her attention higher, she felt herself flush at the knowing, seductive smirk the accented woman was giving her, and she swallowed thickly as she finally met her gaze.

“Hello, darling,” the woman purred, her voice low and rich, smooth like honey and laced with amusement.

“I… hi,” Myka stammered, her blush growing more pronounced as her eyes dropped to focus on the way the other woman’s tongue swept slowly across her lips. There was something that was undeniably familiar about the woman in front of her but, for the life of her, she just couldn’t quite place it.

The woman smiled and tipped her head at Myka’s glass. “Might I buy you another?”

“Um, no, thank you,” Myka said, glancing down at her drink that was still nearly untouched. “I still have quite a bit left.”

“Mmm,” the woman murmured as she nodded. “Indeed. My apologies. Perhaps later, then?”

Though she didn’t know what it was that made her do it, Myka nodded before she could stop herself. “Yeah.”

“Aces!” the Englishwoman said, beaming as she lifted her pint to her lips and took a healthy swallow. “You know,” she added, dropping her voice and leaning in conspiratorially, “I think we’ve chosen a good night to come here. It’s an excellent crowd tonight.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Myka said automatically. She rolled her eyes and added, “This is the first time I’ve ever been here.”

The Englishwoman nodded and took another sip of her beer, her tongue slipping out to sweep away any remnants of the frothy head that was left on her upper lip. “I see.”

Unable to resist, Myka asked, “Do you come here often?” She groaned inwardly the moment the lame pick-up line left her lips, but there was no taking it back now. And, judging by the amused twinkle in the Englishwoman’s eye, she had done exactly what she had wanted her to.

Normally this feeling of being so awkward and gawky – for there was _something_ in the Englishwoman’s very being that told Myka that she had experienced things the young agent could never even dream of – would have sent Myka reeling into her own head as she furiously tried to figure out what it was that she needed to do and say to appear cool and confident, but now she just felt… charmed.

Completely and utterly, undeniably charmed.

“Often enough,” the Englishwoman answered breezily. “I usually try and come by here whenever I’m in the States.”

“Oh,” Myka murmured, feeling suddenly deflated at the knowledge that this beguiling brunette didn’t actually live in Los Angeles. “I see. What do you do?”

Dark eyes flashed with quiet laughter as the Englishwoman took another long drink of her beer before answering, “I work in the import/export business. Nothing terribly exciting, I’m afraid. And you?”

“I’m a student, actually,” Myka answered, “at a local university.” The Englishwoman’s brows lifted in surprise and Myka smiled embarrassedly. “I am old enough to drink,” she added lamely.

Plump, pink lips quirked with amusement. “That’s very good to know, darling. And, do you dance?” she asked, tilting her head at the dance floor.

Myka smiled. “I do.”

“Excellent. Then would you, perhaps, do me the honor of joining me on the dance floor?” the Englishwoman asked as she slid sensuously off her stool and held her hand out toward Myka.

Feeling suddenly hot all over, Myka nodded and downed what was left of her drink before she stood beside the smaller woman, obligingly sliding her hand into the one that was extended and waiting for her. “Do I get to know your name?”

“Helena. And yourself?”

“Myka,” Myka answered.

“A lovely name for a most beautiful woman,” Helena murmured as she lifted Myka’s hand to her lips and kissed it softly before she twined their fingers together and started toward the middle of the club.

The crowd parted in front of them as they made their way out onto the dance floor, and Myka felt her stomach twist with pleasant anticipation as Helena’s long fingers wrapped around her waist to pull her in close. A thin, toned thigh slipped between her own, and Myka swallowed thickly as she allowed Helena to guide her into motion. It had been years – three, to be exact – since she had last danced with another woman like this, and she smiled as she looped her arms around the Englishwoman’s neck and let herself become lost in the music and the seductive sway of Helena’s body against her own.

They fell into an easy rhythm together, their hips rocking in time with the bass that was pulsing through the club. It was like they had been born to dance together. Provocatively close, hips grinding together as strong fingers dug into firm muscle and supple flesh, their bodies and their minds so attuned to each other that, to anyone watching, they looked like they had been dancing like this all their lives.

The beat changed so that it was slower, heavier, the bass thumping in reverberating waves that Myka could feel in her bones. The lyrics were darker, angrier, but all Myka noticed was the hypnotic _thwump_ of the pounding beat and the equally entrancing sensation of strong, experienced hands sliding up and down her sides. And then those hands were back on her hips and her heart swooped up into her throat as Helena spun her around so that her ass was pressed tight to the Englishwoman’s front. Her nipples tightened as soft lips brushed across her ear, and an expectant shiver tumbled down her spine as a soft, accented whisper asked, “Is this okay?”

Instead of answering with words because, really, none were needed, Myka simply leaned her head back onto Helena’s shoulder and let her fingertips slide over the Englishwoman’s corded forearms to place her hands over the ones on her lower stomach and hold them in place as she began purposefully rolling her hips with the music. She had left the house earlier with the intention of enjoying the night, and she was enjoying herself enough at the moment to not question why she was so unusually at ease in Helena’s arms.

“Exquisite,” Helena murmured as she closed her eyes and breathed in the intoxicating scent of the woman in her arms. She hadn’t been planning on doing anything like this when she’d entered the Pit. She had just gotten into town a few hours earlier, and she was simply looking for a diversion, something to occupy her time before she returned to her Evil Lair and went to sleep. But now that she had Myka’s lithe body pressed up against her, the younger woman’s hips swaying seductively beneath her hands, she felt none of the exhaustion that had plagued her after her long flight and only the energizing thrill of impending conquest.

The gyrating, teeming crush of people around them eased back, giving the women more room to move. Some, no doubt, did it in order to more fully enjoy the sight of the two women dancing so provocatively together, while others moved simply because the raw passion emanating from the couple was enough to unconsciously push them away.

The music was all but silenced so far as Myka and Helena were concerned as they fell into the thrall of wanton need and lust that surrounded them. They moved seamlessly together in complete disregard for the way the tempo of the music had once again sped to an almost violent allegro of clashing bass drums and squealing guitar riffs, and as Helena’s hands began to slide slowly up Myka’s body, the young agent moaned under her breath as she anticipated that blissful moment when they would reach her breasts. A low, throaty chuckle against her ear drew her back to the present, and she swallowed thickly as she was once again spun around in the Englishwoman’s arms.

Soft lips crashed together, mouths opening after only the briefest of moments to allow agile, nimble tongues to delve into the hot recesses of the other’s mouth, stroking, sliding, swooping together in an unbridled dance of raw passion. Hips stopped swaying as hands roamed up over muscled backs to tangle into luscious locks and down over supple, feminine curves to dig into firm buttocks. The kiss grew deeper, hotter, hungrier as they each forgot about the music altogether and gave into the desire that was building between them.

Eventually the need for air drove them apart, and Myka felt a flood of desire crash between her legs at the hungry smirk that tweaked Helena’s lips, leaving no doubt in her mind what the Englishwoman was thinking.

“While I am not necessarily averse to putting on a good show,” Helena murmured, licking her lips seductively to prove her point, “there is actually a rather nice hotel not far from here where we could continue this more comfortably.”

It was against every tenet of her training to agree to a one-night stand with a stranger, but Myka didn’t hesitate to nod as she wrapped her hand around the Englishwoman’s surprisingly defined bicep. She had, after all, been looking to escape her life for the evening and, really, there was no better way to escape than in the bed of an alluring, beautiful woman. “That sounds perfect.”

The night air was crisp and tinged with the faint smell of salt from the nearby Pacific as they exited the club into the gravel parking lot, and Myka took a deep breath as she looked over at Helena. The woman was truly breathtaking, and she licked her lips as the fresh air cleared the fog of lust and desire that had clouded her head enough that she was able to truly accept what it was they were going to do.

She smiled as Helena led her through the crowded parking lot to an immaculately restored 1959 Cadillac Coupe de Ville. The sky blue paint shone in the moonlight, and Myka blushed and tipped her head in thanks when Helena gallantly held her door open for her. She didn’t know what she had been expecting, exactly, but the gentlemanly gesture was one that she found utterly charming.

The spark between them was so strong as Helena drove through the tunnels and down the canyon to Highland that they just couldn’t keep from touching each other. Nothing overtly sexual, just little touches. A stroke of a hand over a forearm. Fingertips drawing random patterns on the sensitive skin of an upturned palm. Soft kisses were pressed to cheeks and throats and foreheads, and whenever they were stopped at a red light, their lips would finally meet again, sliding and clasping, opening to allow playful tongues to flick lightly together in the finite space between them before the light would change and they were forced apart once more.

Myka’s eyes widened as Helena pulled into the circular drive of the Hilton, and she smiled a little self-consciously when the valet opened her door. But Helena seemed to be completely unaffected by the affluent trappings of the hotel, and Myka took a deep breath and schooled her expression so that she wouldn’t appear so gobsmacked by it all.

“Breathe, darling,” Helena murmured in her ear as they crossed the expensive marble foyer to the front desk, and Myka nodded as she allowed the Englishwoman to take her hand.

Helena must have been something of a regular at the hotel because it didn’t take them long at all to be handed the key to the penthouse suite, and Myka couldn’t help but wonder exactly what kind of import/export business the Englishwoman practiced to be able to afford a room like that on a whim. All of her entirely valid and, indeed, relevant musings were cut short, however, the moment the elevator doors closed behind them, separating them from the rest of the world.

Strong hands that felt entirely too right on her hips pushed her back against the wall of the elevator car, and Myka swallowed thickly as Helena’s lips once again claimed her own in a kiss that was slow and sweet, and almost tentative in its intent.

“You’re sure?” Helena murmured, giving Myka one last chance to change her mind before they got to the room.

Myka nodded. “Positive.”

“Brilliant,” Helena breathed, her smile absolutely breathtaking as she captured Myka’s lips in another languid kiss.

The elevator deposited them into the foyer of the penthouse suite, and their lips never broke contact with each other as they stumbled out of the car and through the myriad of rooms until they tumbled together onto the bed.

Clothes were shed between deep, passionate kisses until they were both laid bare beside each other, and it didn’t take long for their legs to scissor together as their hands slid in desire-fueled exploration over soft skin and elegant curves. Myka gasped when Helena’s fingers closed around her nipple, pinching and rolling the nub as the Englishwoman ground harder into her, and she was helpless to contain the wanton, “God, yes,” that spilled from her lips as her body lifted into that heavenly touch.

Helena smiled and dipped her head down to take Myka’s left nipple into her mouth, and as she sucked hard against the bud she moved her left hand up to attend to the curly-haired woman’s right breast. She had, in her life, experienced many things that took her breath away, but none of those things could come close to the power-filled euphoria she felt when she made love to a woman. And Myka, with her long legs, luscious breasts, and beguilingly innocent smile was a caliber of woman she had never had the honor of loving before.

The connection she’d felt with Myka at the club had been instantaneously electric and comforting, and as she took her time making love to the brunette’s breasts, she couldn’t help but wonder if she would ever experience something like this ever again.

Myka felt herself clench as Helena settled between her thighs, the Englishwoman’s mouth hanging slightly open as her agile tongue swept slowly back and forth across her lips. Dark eyes that burned with primal hunger zeroed in on her sex, and Myka felt completely, utterly exposed. She was, of course, but it wasn’t her nakedness that had her feeling uncomfortable, nor was it the absolutely ravenous look on Helena’s face. It was something else. Something impossible to describe, but when Helena’s eyes lifted to meet hers across the expanse of her nude torso, she knew that the Englishwoman felt it too.

This wasn’t just a quick fuck that they would be able to simply walk away from and forget.

This was something more.

But before she could try and figure out what, exactly, that more was, a low moan rumbled in the back of Helena’s throat as the Englishwoman’s eyes fluttered closed, and then a warm, firm tongue was running through the length of her and Myka didn’t have the mental agility to manage both the pleasure she was feeling and the metaphysical thoughts about what, exactly, was happening. She cried out softly as Helena’s tongue swept heavily over her clit once, twice, three times before softening and circling the sensitive bud, and when the Englishwoman’s tongue dipped down to repeat the trek through her once more, Myka fisted the pillow beneath her head and held on tight.

Helena’s mouth was relentless and voracious, running through her time and again, lightly, heavily, broadly, shallowly. No two touches were the same, and the fact that Myka couldn’t anticipate what was going to happen next only fueled her rapidly rising arousal. She wasn’t at all surprised to feel the familiar white heat of her building orgasm spreading through her body as she bucked and writhed against Helena’s mouth, both seeking out more friction and trying to avoid it as her body became overwhelmed – though her pride wished that she could maybe hold out a little bit longer before taking that pleasurable fall.

Time, however, was not on her side and her back arched off the mattress as Helena’s tongue pushed boldly inside her. The feeling of the Englishwoman fucking her so relentlessly with her tongue and the soft moans that reverberated against her sex as Helena thrust inside her were enough to send her flying.

The sound of Myka’s scream penetrated the lustful fog that had surrounded Helena as she pleasured her, and she hummed contentedly as she drank in the fruits of her labor as Myka twitched and trembled against her. When Myka’s orgasm began to ease, Helena slithered quickly up her body to claim her lips in a deep, passionate kiss, and she smiled against her lips as she let her right hand slip between Myka’s legs to stroke slowly through the wetness that was still accumulated there.

“Oh god,” Myka groaned, forcing her eyes open as she felt two of Helena’s fingers thrust lightly against her.

Helena grinned. “Indeed,” she murmured as she finally pushed through that tight ring of muscle and began thrusting into Myka with long, slow, sure strokes. She purposefully kept the heel of her hand away from the younger woman’s clit as she thrust, not wanting to over-stimulate the sensitive bud so soon after orgasm. “You feel absolutely amazing,” she breathed, her smile softening as she settled her weight onto her left elbow and leaned her head in to capture Myka’s lips in a playful kiss.

“I think,” Myka gasped, her eyes rolling back in her head as Helena’s fingers curled just so inside of her, sending a jolt of electricity through her, “that’s my line.”

Helena chuckled. “Perhaps,” she agreed as she tilted her head to the side and appraised her new lover carefully. “What would you like, darling?”

Myka groaned and reached up to wrap her hands around Helena’s shoulders. She dug her fingers into the lean muscle of the Englishwoman’s back, and rolled her hips hard against the hand between her legs. “Fuck me.”

Helena’s answering smile was wolfish as she pushed herself up straighter and added her hips to her next thrust. “Better?”

“Harder,” Myka grunted, arching off the bed as she tried to take Helena deeper. She moaned appreciatively when the Englishwoman acquiesced to her demands, and then talking was all but forgotten as the room filled with the wet sounds of fucking and increasingly loud cries of pleasure.

+++/+++\\+++

They had finally tired themselves out sometime around four in the morning, and Myka gazed blearily at the alarm clock on the bedside table as she came awake. Her body was sore in all the right places, joints pleasantly tight from being stretched more than usual, muscles limp and relaxed with the blissful feeling of complete and utter satisfaction. She scowled when she realized it was an analog clock, and took a deep breath to focus her attention as she tried to make out the time. The black hands came into clearer focus as she blinked, and when she finally saw what time it was, she gasped and bolted upright in bed.

“It is entirely too early for you to be awake, darling,” Helena murmured sleepily as she tightened her hold on Myka’s waist. “Come back to bed.”

“I…” Myka’s voice trailed off as her sense of duty and obligation warred with her desire to do as Helena suggested and simply crawl back into bed. “I can’t, Helena. I’m afraid I need to go. I have a meeting with my advisor this morning,” she lied, feeling only marginally guilty about it. Really, Arthur Nielsen – or Artie, as he was called by the DEBS – could be considered her advisor, were she a typical student, but the hell she would catch for missing the morning briefing was a million times worse than what’d she’d experience as a student simply blowing off their professor.

Helena sighed and sat up in bed, completely comfortable as the thin top sheet fell to her waist and left her breasts exposed. “Really? Who schedules meetings this early?”

 _The US Government_ , Myka thought wryly, rolling her eyes as she climbed out of bed and started hastily pulling on her clothes that were scattered around the floor. "It's not that early," she pointed out, waving a hand at the clock.

Helena squinted at the device and frowned. “What time is it?”

“A little before nine,” Myka answered.

“Still bloody early,” Helena muttered. She sighed and cast a most adorable look at Myka. “Will I see you again?”

The fact that Helena wanted to see her again made Myka smile, and she nodded. “I would like that.”

“Brilliant,” Helena murmured. She returned Myka’s smile as she slipped out of bed and padded across the suite to the small desk that was set up just outside the bedroom.

Myka watched with increasing arousal as Helena bent over the desk and looked in the drawers for something, and she licked her lips as she gave in to her rising desire to touch that flawless alabaster skin one more time and strode quickly across the room to stand behind her new lover.

“Hello, darling,” Helena purred, her voice light and playful as Myka’s hands swept up over her thighs, long fingers dipping teasingly between her legs before moving higher to trace the perimeter of her breasts as she struggled to focus her attention on what she was doing. “Myka, darling, if you don’t stop that, I’m afraid I shan’t be held accountable for my actions, which will undoubtedly make you miss your meeting with your advisor.”

Myka grinned and sighed loudly as she gave the older woman’s breasts a firm squeeze. It was a power trip to know that she affected Helena as much as the Englishwoman did her. “Sorry.”

Helena chuckled and shook her head as she turned to hand Myka the paper she’d been writing on. “You lie, but as you do it so utter unconvincingly, I’ll let it slide,” she replied. She nodded at the paper she’d just given the brunette and added, “My phone number. Just call me when your schedule opens up, and I shall do everything in my power to make myself available to you.”

Myka’s eyes dropped to the piece of paper that had a 310 phone number written in an incredibly messy scrawl across it along with a single letter H, and frowned.

The shift in the younger woman’s mood didn’t escape Helena’s attention and she reached out to gently cradle Myka’s face in her hand as she asked, “What’s wrong?”

“What are we doing? Is this for like, a booty call? Or…”

“Darling,” Helena murmured, smiling reassuringly as she stepped into Myka so that their bodies were pressed lightly together. “We can make this into whatever you’d like it to be. I quite enjoyed last night, but if you would like more…” She shrugged. “I’m amenable to that as well. You are a fascinating woman, Myka, and I would greatly enjoy getting to know you more.”

Myka nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Helena repeated, her eyes searching the younger woman’s face as she leaned in and kissed her softly. “Off you get, before I drag you back into bed and have my way with you again,” she murmured against Myka’s lips as she reached around and gave the younger woman’s backside a firm squeeze.

Myka laughed. “Okay. I’ll call you later,” she said as she forced herself to back away from Helena’s exquisite naked body and make her way toward the door. Mrs. Fredric didn’t suffer tardiness from any of the DEBS, and Myka knew that she would have to haul ass across town to get back to campus in time to avoid the director’s wrath. She cast one last longing look over her shoulder as she opened the door to the suite, and then took a deep breath as she forced herself to step out into the hall.

It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

+++/+++\\+++

“Oh, thank God you’re back,” Claudia said, looking both relieved and mildly annoyed when Myka stepped into the wide foyer of the top squad’s house after her meeting with Artie. He had been beyond irritated at her tardiness, but as she was the literal poster child for the DEBS, he did little more than give her a stern rebuke before getting down to his analysis of her performance in her missions that week. “The entire intelligence community has been up in arms all night and you decide to join the party now?!”

Myka frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“HG Wells came back into town last night,” Claudia shared, looking absolutely thrilled at the idea of chasing down the elusive smuggler and diamond thief. “Mrs. F wants us to do some recon to try and figure out what she’s up to.”

“HG…” Myka’s voice trailed off as she finally realized why, exactly, Helena had seemed so familiar to her.

Not understanding why Myka was, so unusually, at a loss for words, Claudia nodded. “HG Wells. Here. Right under our noses! This is our big chance! We catch her and I’m guaranteed a spot in the International Bureau!”

“Our big chance,” Myka repeated dumbly, her eyes focused unseeingly on the staircase in front of her as she reached into her pocket to finger the little slip of paper Helena had given her with the Englishwoman’s phone number on it. She should tell her superiors what she’d done and hand over the phone number so that the DEBS could capture HG Wells – but as she remembered the soft kisses that were pressed almost reverently onto her breasts, her stomach, her inner thighs, she couldn’t do it.

She just couldn’t.

HG Wells might be on the most-wanted list, but she wouldn’t turn her in. Though she wished for nothing more than to spend another night (or two, or a lifetime… their connection had been just that intense) in the Englishwoman’s arms, she knew that she couldn’t call her. She would approach this entire situation as if she hadn’t spent the best night of her life making love to the wanted criminal, and if Helena escaped… then good. If they managed to catch her… she would deal with her feelings on the matter at that time. But she had every belief that the elusive thief would find a way out of whatever trap they sprung on her.

She had, after all, done it every other time.

+++/+++\\+++

“Where were you?” Wolly yelled as HG sauntered into their Evil Lair. “Do you know how worried I was that you’d been picked up by someone? I had my bloody ear glued to the blasted police scanner all night waiting to hear who had you!”

Helena smiled and patted his cheek affectionately. “Wolly, dear, I did get picked up – but it wasn’t by any of our friends.”

Wolly’s angry expression shifted into one of relieved amusement. “You met a girl.”

“I did, and she was absolutely lovely,” HG replied breezily as she dropped into the plush leather chair Wolly kept in front of his bank of computers. She wiggled the mouse and typed the name ‘Myka’ into the search field. She had given the brunette her phone number, but she couldn’t resist wanting to know a little more about her as well. Maybe she could swing by her campus and surprise her or something.

The name was unusual enough that there weren’t too many matches, and she clicked quickly through the files that came up, disregarding various women by their appearance. Helena’s amused smile, though, became absolutely inscrutable as she landed on the dossier for her Myka. Myka Bering, that was her last name, was a fourth-year senior at Jameson University – home of the plaid skirted DEBS.

“You bedded a bloody DEB!?” Wolly screeched as he read Myka’s bio over HG’s shoulder.

Though she was similarly surprised about her latest partner’s profession, HG recovered quickly and nodded as she printed out Myka’s file. “I need to see her again. Call the team and have them meet us at the bank.”

Wolly’s eyes widened comically. “But we’re not supposed to hit it until tonight!”

Helena laughed and shrugged. “Love waits for no man,” she replied sagely. “Or woman. And this one is special, Wolly. I’m sure you don’t need me to remind you of that lovely lass I helped you out with in Bulgaria last year. She was, what? MI-6?”

“Janet,” Wolly said, sighing. “Yeah. You’re lucky I owe you one.”

“Oh darling,” Helena chuckled. “You’d do it anyways, just because you love me.” She bit the inside of her cheek the moment the words left her tongue because she knew they were painfully true, and she pleaded with her eyes for him to forgive her the rejoinder.

Wolly smiled, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes telling HG that he understood and forgave her the slip. “Fat lot of good that does me, eh?”

Helena’s smile softened and she nodded. “I think we’re best meant to be this way regardless, old friend. We’re too alike, you and I, to ever be anything more than the best of friends.”

+++/+++\\+++

“DEBS!” Mrs. Fredric’s voice bellowed throughout the house.

The girls all scrambled into the living room where there was a large plasma television mounted on the wall that masqueraded as a hideous 18th century piece of artwork when not used as a means of direct communication between the squad and their superiors.

“Los Angeles Federal Bank is being robbed, and sources say that HG Wells is behind it. I want you to go out there and bring her in.”

“Yes ma’am,” Myka, Claudia, and their other squad mates, Leena and Rebecca, answered simultaneously, sounding more serious and deadly than their youth and beauty would lead one to expect of them.

+++/+++\\+++

“DEBS are three minutes out,” Wolly reported as he strode into the ladies room where HG was busy fixing her hair. They had been planning on hitting the bank today anyways, but when HG had called him an hour ago and moved up the timetable, he knew something was up.

“How do I look?” Helena replied, turning to smile at her old friend.

“Beautiful, as always, HG.” Wolly rolled his eyes and turned on his heel to go back to supervising the crew that was busy raiding the vault. It had taken the promise of a thousand dollars extra into each of their takes to get them out to the bank earlier than planned, and he wanted to make sure that none of them were getting greedy and trying to take a little bit more. However annoyed he was with the whole situation, he couldn’t help but be amused because it had been a very long time since HG had let any woman affect her this much. “This is complete bollocks and you know it,” he added under his breath as he walked out the door.

“Don’t be jealous,” Helena retorted laughingly as she turned her attention back to her reflection in the mirror. “It doesn’t suit you!”

+++/+++\\+++

The bank was eerily quiet as Myka and her fellow DEBSmade their way down the wide marble steps to the basement where the vault was located. Guns drawn, they made their way through the large circular opening prepared to shoot whomever was inside, but they all deflated when they saw that the vault was, in fact, empty.

“Now what?” Leena murmured.

But before anyone could answer, the door to the vault swung shut and then the floor beneath Myka opened up so that the curly-haired agent dropped out of sight.

Claudia nodded to herself and set her hands on her hips. “I knew this was a trap.”

+++/+++\\+++

As Myka slid at breakneck speed down the chute to who knew where with her gun clattering loudly against the metal sides of the makeshift slide, her mind raced with plans for what she would do once she hit the ground. All her plans, however, were for naught as she landed in a large pile of moneybags and came face to face with a smiling Helena.

“Hello again, darling,” Helena purred, her smile widening as she took in Myka’s short plaid skirt. “Lovely to see you again.”

“Helena,” Myka sighed, rolling her eyes as she clambered out of the stack so that she was standing in front of the Englishwoman. “Why did you do this?”

Helena’s brow furrowed ever so slightly and her smiled dimmed. “I wanted to see you again,” she murmured. “Do you know how difficult it was to arrange something of this magnitude on such short notice?”

“I’m sure it was a real pain in the ass,” Myka muttered, chuckling softly under her breath. Even though she wanted to be annoyed and angry toward Helena for pulling a stunt like this and purposefully putting herself into danger, she just found herself charmed all over again. “You can’t do stuff like this just to get my attention.”

Helena nodded. “I see. Then, what would you propose I do to get your attention?”

Myka sighed. “You… I…” She shook her head. “Nothing, Helena. We can’t do this.”

“And why not?” Helena demanded.

“Because you’re freaking HG Wells!” Myka exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. “And I’m a DEB!”

“I noticed,” HG said, eyeing Myka’s skirt lecherously. “But still…”

“We can’t, Helena,” Myka reiterated, her voice tinged with the sadness she acutely felt over the situation. She wanted to see Helena again, but her duty to the DEBS made it all but impossible.

“I see,” Helena murmured, nodding slowly to herself. “Right. Well-” she took a deep breath and straightened her posture so that her back was ramrod straight, “-I do apologize for my obvious misinterpretation of our… situation. I guess I will just see you around, sometime,” she added, her voice quieting as she turned to leave.

Myka’s heart dropped to her stomach as she watched Helena’s shoulders slump ever so slightly in defeat and before she could rationalize what she was doing, she reached out and spun the smaller woman back around to face her. Their eyes locked for a moment before their lips crashed hungrily together, and Myka sighed into the kiss as she felt Helena’s arms wrap possessively around her waist, holding her close.

“Come with me,” Helena murmured, her voice soft and pleading as she stared imploringly into Myka’s eyes.

“I can’t,” Myka breathed, the two words dripping with regret.

Helena’s lips quirked in a lopsided smile that was endearing in its shy hopefulness. “Why not? What do you have to lose?”

“Everything,” Myka replied softly, shaking her head. And it was true. She had so much to lose by giving in to her inexplicable attraction to the Englishwoman, but, as she stared into her eyes, she realized that the idea of losing her was more frightening than anything else. She returned Helena’s small smile as she leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching.

Sensing Myka’s wavering assuredness, Helena whispered again, “Come with me, my darling Myka.”

Myka’s pulse raced and her throat felt suddenly thick as she nodded. “Okay.”

…

 


End file.
